彡 Janus
by Kiwione
Summary: Quizá su venganza puede ser saciada convirtiéndolo en su esposo..." / AU. BryXBrook, YuraXMax, KaiXRei.
1. Brooklyn Masefield (LIR)

**Título de la trilogía: **Janus.**  
****Título del fanfic:** Love in Revenge  
**Parejas: **BryBrook ( Bryan Kuznetsov X Brooklyn Masefield )  
**Género:** Fluff, AU. Mención del KaiXRei & YuraXMax  
**Advertencias: **Sexo. OOC, lo de siempre, CRAAAACK 3  
**Dedicatoria: **A la sister' **Yume **te quiero guapa.

* * *

**Descripción ».** _"Quizá su venganza puede ser saciada convirtiéndolo en su esposo"  
_  
Aunque es millonario y un gran partido, a Bryan Kuznetsov nunca le ha interesado el matrimonio. El único interés de este atractivo magnate de Moscú es la venganza, y Brooklyn Masefield, el hijo de su enemigo, es fundamental para llevar a cabo su plan. Él pagará por los pecados de su padre. Bryan piensa seducirlo, acostarse con él y repudiarlo…

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Para empezar, **ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN**. O quizá no, sólo tomé prestada la idea de tres amigos que se están pudriendo en dinero… Las tres historias & lemons son míos, bien, las etiquetas de las parejas para encontrar el fic van a cambiar cada que la pareja cambie, las tres estarán en éste mismo; serán alternadas, no tendrán secuencia y terminaremos con un prólogo donde estén las tres juntas. La novela se llama "Irresistiblemente sexy" de Crystal Green. Beyblade tampoco es mío.  
**(Empiezo con un pequeño prólogo & el capo 1 directamente después)**

* * *

**Prólogo~**

Bryan aumentaba la presión sobre el volante a medida que se aproximaba a la dirección que le habían dado. —El señor Masefield no está en la oficina —le habían dicho cuando había ido a Sberbank una hora y media antes.

Inicialmente la recepcionista se había negado a decirle dónde encontrar al Sr. Masefield, el presidente de la compañía hipotecaria Sberbank, pero al decirle Bryan que se trataba de un asunto urgente relacionado con el fallecimiento de un asociado, obtuvo la información que necesitaba: el señor y la señora Masefield habían ido a visitar las obras de su casa en la exclusiva urbanización de Arbat, Kropotkinskaya.**  
**  
Bryan contemplaba la mansión en ese momento con amargura. ¡Era increíble lo que uno se podía comprar con el dinero ajeno! Hizo girar el volante de su viejo coche hacia la casa y frenó delante de la puerta con un chirrido de ruedas. Un hombre de mediana edad con un traje de corte impecable y una esbelta rubia estaban en el porche. Bryan pensó en él como una «persona objeto».

Sin pararse a reflexionar, subió la escalinata hacia el hombre que había arrastrado a su padre el suicidio.

—¡Sr. Masefield!

El hombre lo miró con indiferencia a pesar de su actitud agresiva.

—Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Bryan apretó los puños para no golpearlo.

—He venido a decirle que mi padre se suicidó la semana pasada.

Masefield arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y quién es su padre?

—Boris Kuznetsov.

—No lo conozco.

¡Ni siquiera lo recordaba, y sin embargo su padre le había contado que había ido a suplicarle que le retrasara el pago del préstamo! —Le conocía lo bastante como para dejarle que hipotecara su granja en dos ocasiones —masculló Bryan—. Por culpa de los diez años de sequía, se había quedado sin ganado, sin cultivos y sin ingresos. Pero a usted le interesaba la tierra, por eso le dejó endeudarse, para hacerse con ella.

—Jovencito, yo no obligo a nadie a pedir una hipoteca.

—No debía haberle concedido un préstamo sabiendo que no podría devolverlo, pero por lo que tengo entendido, ésa es la especialidad

Masefield ni se inmutó.

—No he hecho nada ilegal. Su padre cometió un error al pedir dinero prestado en lugar de vender la propiedad.

—¡La tierra pertenecía a su familia desde hacía varias generaciones! Él sólo sabía trabajar en la granja.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de eso.

—Claro que sí la tiene. Usted y hombres como usted sin compasión a los que sólo les importa el dinero.

—El dinero y la compasión no hacen una buena pareja, hijo mío.

—¡No me llame hijo! —dijo Bryan fuera de sí, dando un paso adelante. La mujer se interpuso en su camino.

—¡No! —gritó—. Sólo conseguirá empeorar las cosas, y eso no le devolverá a su padre.

Byran se quedó mirando sus brillantes ojos aquamarinos. Tampoco ella tenía compasión. Sólo intentaba proteger su estilo de vida. En aquel instante, Bryan pensó en otra forma de vengarse mucho más satisfactoria que el asesinato.

Bajó las escaleras y se volvió al llegar al coche.

—Algún día —dijo con una mirada de hielo—, le destruiré. Juro por mi padre que no descansaré hasta arrebatarle todo aquello que ama.

* * *

**Capítulo uno: ****Brooklyn Masefiel.**

* * *

**Años más tarde…**

Wolverhampton era caluroso y húmedo, y para cuando Brooklyn llegó al orfanato desde su barato hotel, estaba calado. Él Brooklyn de unos meses atrás habría protestado continuamente y no habría salido de su lujoso hotel con aire acondicionado más que en una limusina. Pero ese Brooklyn había desaparecido tras descubrir que las tres personas más importantes de su vida eran un fraude.

En primer lugar, había encontrado a su prometido en el despacho, manteniendo relaciones con su secretaria. Cuando, horrorizado, había acudido a contárselo a su madre, ésta le había explicado que no podía esperar fidelidad de un hombre con dinero y éxito, y que debía pasar por alto las infidelidades de su prometido.

—Yo siempre lo he hecho con las de tu padrastro —dijo con total naturalidad.

Saber que su padrastro había tenido amantes y que su madre había transigido con ello lo sorprendió aún más que la deslealtad de Garland. Y no había podido aceptarlo. Por más que se hubiera convertido en un consentido al casarse su madre con un hombre rico, él tenía principios.

Al día siguiente, le devolvió su anillo a Garland y a continuación tuvo una desagradable conversación con su padrastro, que lo acusó de ingenuo y mojigato.

—Los ganadores no siempre cumplen con las normas —explicó con arrogancia—. Garland es un ganador. Y siendo su esposo podrías haberlo tenido todo. Ahora tendré que encontrar otro candidato que pueda mantener tu tren de vida.

La insinuación de que su padrastro le había «proporcionado» a Garland repugnó a Brooklyn. De un día para otro, dejó su trabajo en Sberbank y esa misma tarde contestó un anuncio para ir de viaje con una chica cuya amiga se había echado atrás en el último momento.

Una semana más tarde, Brooklyn volaba con tan sólo el dinero del finiquito y un nuevo orden de prioridades. Cuatro meses más tarde, era una persona radicalmente distinta. Una persona de verdad que vivía en el mundo real. —¡Brook, Brook! —los niños del orfanato corearon su nombre al verlo llegar. Él sonrió. Tras los besos y abrazos de rigor, los niños le suplicaron que cantara algo y él accedió. Siempre le sorprendía lo poco que costaba hacerlos felices.

Se sentó bajo un árbol rodeado de ellos y comenzó a cantar una vieja canción popular londinense. Los niños lo escucharon en completo silencio y sólo cuando acabó, se pusieron en pie y aplaudieron antes de suplicarle que cantara otra. Y él lo habría hecho de no haber sido interrumpido por una llamada del móvil.

—Perdonen —dijo mientras lo sacaba de la mochila—. Vallan a jugar un rato. Imaginaba quién podía ser.

Su madre lo llamaba cada semana como si no supiera que su hijo estaba indignado con ella, y Brooklyn no se sentía capaz de cortar todo vínculo con ella.

—¿Sí?

—Brooklyn, soy tu madre.

Brooklyn frunció el ceño. Algo no iba bien. Su madre sonaba tensa.

—_Hi, mum_, ¿qué pasa?

—Tienes que volver a casa —dijo tras un inicial titubeo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Brooklyn—. ¿Dónde estás?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tu padre no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

—Hitoshi no es mi padre —dijo Brooklyn con frialdad.

—Lo es más que el malnacido que me dejó embarazada —replicó su madre—. ¡No, Hitoshi! Deja que hable con él.

Brooklyn oyó ruido de fondo.

—¡Escúchame, desagradecido! —Hitoshi dijo al otro lado de la línea—.Si hubiera dependido de mí, no te habría avisado, pero tu madre te quiere, aunque no sé por qué. Mi compañía se ha ido al garete y mis acreedores me persiguen, así que hemos dejado Moscú. El banco se ha quedado con la casa de Arbat.

—Pero… pero si todas mis cosas están en ella —protestó Brooklyn.

—Por eso te ha llamado tu madre. Para que vuelvas antes de que cambien las cerraduras y vacíen la casa.

—¡No pueden hacer eso!

—¿Y quién va a detenerlos?

Brooklyn gimió. No quería perder sus recuerdos de infancia, las fotografías, algunos cuadernos…

—Te paso a tu madre —gruñó Hitoshi.

—No te preocupes por tus joyas, cariño —dijo su madre en tono meloso—. Las he traído conmigo.

—Las joyas me dan igual, _mum_.

—¡Pero si valen una fortuna!

Tenía razón. Hitoshi le había regalado a lo largo de los años todo tipo de relojes, anillos con diamantes y cadenas caras. Y Brooklyn se dio cuenta de que con lo que obtuviera de su venta podría contribuir a mejorar las condiciones del orfanato. Sería una estupidez desaprovechar esa oportunidad por puro orgullo.

—¿Podrías mandármelas, madre?

—¿A dónde? Cada vez que llamas estás en un país distinto.

—Sigo en Inglaterra. Aunque quizá sea mejor que las mandes a casa de Mystel. ¿Recuerdas sus señas?

—Claro. Te he llevado allí infinidad veces. Entonces, ¿volverás a Rusia?

—Sí, en cuanto reserve el billete a Moscú.

—Me alegro mucho. Me daba mucha lástima que perdieras tu preciosa ropa.

Brooklyn suspiró: «Me alegro de que conserves tus prioridades, madre».

—No puedo decirte dónde estamos, pero no te preocupes —su madre bajó la voz—. Tenemos suficiente dinero. Hitoshi tenía una cuenta en un paraíso fiscal. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, pídela.

Brooklyn se estremeció. La idea le repugnaba.

—Tengo que irme, _mum_.

—¿Me llamarás cuando llegues a Moscú?

—Claro.

Brooklyn sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mientras colgaba. Su madre no tenía remedio.

* * *

Bryan reflexionaba sobre lo difícil que era vengarse de camino a la mansión de su enemigo. Durante dieciséis años, lograrlo había sido el motor de su vida. Finalmente, la oportunidad se había presentado al derrumbarse el mercado hipotecario. En ese momento, Bryan había vendido las acciones de Sberbank que había ido adquiriendo en secreto a lo largo de los años y, en una sola semana, había logrado arrebatar varios millones a aquel bastardo sin principios.

En cuanto el sector inmobiliario supo que Masefield estaba arruinado y que su banco había embargado su lujosa mansión, Bryan hizo una oferta irrechazable. Y en ese momento iba hacia el hijo. Sin embargo, no sentía la satisfacción que había esperado alcanzar cuando llegara aquel momento.

La razón era que su enemigo había logrado abandonar el país y debía estar disfrutando de los millones que habría guardado en algún paraíso fiscal. Imaginar a Hitoshi en las Bahamas le indignaba. Los hombres como él no merecían vivir. Pero al menos tenía la satisfacción de saber que había arruinado su reputación y que ya no aparecería con su espléndida sonrisa en la televisión ni en las revistas de sociedad.

La casa que había visto por primera vez hacía varios años apareció en su campo de visión. Apenas una hora antes, había escuchado una detallada descripción del lugar: las terrazas que se abrían a magníficas vistas de la ciudad y del río de Moscú, los altos techos, los grandes salones. Pero nada podía compararse con el impacto provocado por el magnífico edificio, de paredes blancas y contra ventanas azules.

Bryan detuvo el coche ante la verja de seguridad, una verja inexistente en el pasado y que no le había impedido llegar hasta la puerta misma de la casa. Suspiró. En el fondo se arrepentía de no haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos asesinos. Pero de haberlo hecho, se encontraría en la cárcel en lugar de sentado en un coche de lujo y vestido con un traje de hombre rico.

Dio al control remoto y esperó a que se abrieran las puertas. Luego condujo lentamente. Rodeando una magnífica fuente de mármol, pasó junto al garaje de seis plazas hasta llegar al pie de la escalinata del porche. Con las llaves en la mano, subió al rellano y se volvió para contemplar la vista. El terreno era espectacular, de una magnificencia propia de un palacio, con setos perfectamente recortados, césped inmaculado y árboles estratégicamente situados para dar la sombra adecuada. De acuerdo con la descripción, el jardín trasero era aún más impresionante. Contaba con una gran terraza, pista de tenis y piscina climatizada.

—Junto a la piscina hay una casita con cocina, salón y dos dormitorios, más grande que muchos apartamentos —fue la descripción del encargado del banco. Y posiblemente mayor que su piso. A pesar de ser un exitoso agente inmobiliario, seguía viviendo en un modesto apartamento que sólo usaba para dormir.

Por contraste, la mansión de Masefield era una casa construida a mayor gloria de su propietario. Y desde ese momento le pertenecía a él. Pero Bryan seguía sin sentir el placer que había imaginado experimentar con aquel triunfo. ¿Habría sido más importante el recorrido que el objetivo? ¿Echaría de menos compartirlo con alguien?

Su madre nunca había acumulado el rencor que a él lo había consumido tras la muerte de su padre. No había culpado a Sberbank, y había contado a Bryan que llevaba años sufriendo una depresión, a la que atribuía las malas decisiones económicas que había tomado. Tras dos años de duelo por su amado esposo, Boris Kuznetsov se había vuelto a casar con un granjero. Bryan nunca había comprendido su actitud. Él había estado a punto de morir de dolor tras el suicidio de su padre, del que se culpaba parcialmente.

Le espantaba saber que una de las razones de pedir dinero había sido conseguir que su hijo tuviera la educación que a él le había faltado, y que fuera a la preparatoria. Incluso había pagado su alojamiento y le había comprado un viejo coche. Bryan se enfurecía consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de que su padre no podía permitírselo, por no haber reconocido la verdad tras las mentiras piadosas de su progenitor. Por eso, el día que lo enterró, él mismo estuvo al borde del suicidio.

Sólo el deseo de venganza lo había mantenido vivo. Tras la escena con Masefield, había dejado su sueño de estudiar Derecho y había buscado empleo como agente inmobiliario en una de las oficinas más prestigiosas de la ciudad. Los años siguientes había dedicado muy poco tiempo a su vida social y mucho a hacerse lo bastante rico como para poder arruinar a Hitoshi Masefield. Con veinticinco años era el agente inmobiliario más poderoso de Moscú, con diversas agencias en los barrios más exclusivos.

Volviéndose hacia la puerta se dijo que la noticia de que había comprado aquella casa se filtraría a los periódicos y por una fracción de segundo pensó en conceder una entrevista con la vana esperanza de que, cuando Masefield la leyera, lo identificara como el joven de cabello platinado que lo había amenazado años atrás con vengarse.

Pero sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. De hecho, Masefield y él habían coincidido en la venta de una propiedad y el magnate no le había reconocido. Los hombres sin conciencia no parecían recordar a sus víctimas. ¡No era más que un frío y calculador bastardo! En cuanto abrió la puerta un sonido lo dejó paralizado. Alguien cantaba. Escuchó, una voz proveniente del primer piso. Bryan frunció el ceño. Podía tratarse de la radio. Escuchó. No, Había alguien en la casa, y tuvo la certeza de que se trataba de un homeless.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación y no titubeó. Subió la escalera lentamente. A menudo eran vagabundos que querían darse una ducha o dormir en una cama. Cuando llegó al primer piso prestó atención. El ruido de agua le hizo suponer que se estaba duchando.

Camino sigilosamente hacia la puerta que le quedaba delante. Giró el picaporte lentamente. No. No estaba allí. Sacudió la cabeza al observar la ostentosa decoración del que debía ser el dormitorio principal. Pudo imaginar el dolor que le habría causado a Masefield dejar aquel lugar y una vez más le dio rabia que no supiera quién había pasado a ser su dueño. De esa manera, su venganza habría sido más completa. Quizá se sentiría mejor cuando se mudara, tal y como pensaba hacer al día siguiente.

Pero primero tenía que expulsar al intruso.

Avanzó por el corredor y asomó la cabeza en una puerta a la izquierda. Se trataba de otro dormitorio, muy _rosado_. La cama matrimonial había sido usada, las almohadas estaba desordenadas y las sábanas revueltas. El agua provenía de una puerta cerrada, pero el canto había cesado. Bryan cruzó la habitación y observó una pila de ropa en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Cuando posó la mano sobre el picaporte se planteó llamar antes, pero decidió pillar al invasor por sorpresa. Si estaba desnudo, peor para él.

Sin pararse a medir las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer, Bryan giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Desde luego que estaba desnudo. Y tenía un cuerpo que cortaba la respiración: era bajito, linda figura, con abdomen liso, pecho fuerte y un trasero redondo lechoso. No vio entrar a Bryan porque tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se enjabonaba el cabello, así que él pudo observarlo cuanto quiso y, al descubrirse prácticamente salivando, se dijo que llevaba demasiado tiempo solo.

Su vida laboral ocupaba todo su tiempo, y sólo sucumbía al impulso hormonal una vez al mes. Aunque no fuera una belleza clásica, nunca tenía dificultad en conquistar a alguien atractivo en la pista de baile y llevarlo a su cama. Pero jamás había sentido el menor interés por mantener una relación duradera. Las relaciones no formaban parte de su vida desde que la muerte de su padre había destruido en él la capacidad de amar o confiar en los demás. Pero en aquel instante su cuerpo estaba reaccionando sin importarle los razonamientos de su mente.

La frustración aumentó a medida que contemplaba el desnudo joven y se le ocurrían todo tipo de fantasías. Cuando el chico alzó el rostro hacia el chorro de agua y giró la cabeza de un lado a otro para aclarase el champú, Bryan clavó la mirada en sus perfectas facciones, y aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados, supo que una criatura como aquella sólo podía tenerlos tan espectaculares como el resto del cuerpo. Pero si los llegaba a abrir en aquel momento, probablemente recibiría un susto de muerte y gritaría a pleno pulmón.

«Debería haber llamado a la policía en lugar de entrar», se dijo Bryan. Tenía suficiente experiencia con homeless como para saber que eran capaces de cualquier cosa, y el chico podía inventar cualquier historia, desde que él mismo la había invitado a que había intentado forzarlo. Para evitar esa posibilidad, salió sigilosamente, cerró la puerta y esperó en el exterior a que acabara de ducharse. Cuando el agua llevaba cerrada el tiempo suficiente como para darle tiempo a vestirse, llamó con los nudillos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó él.

—La cuestión es ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó él a su vez.

—Brooklyn Masefield —dijo él.

—¿Quién? —¿Habría oído bien? No era posible.

—Brooklyn Masefield —repitió él.

La sorpresa dejó a Bryan sin habla y la idea de haber fantaseado con él le produjo horror, sobre todo al recordar que, creyendo que era un trota mundos sin dinero, había sentido la tentación de insinuarle que se podía pasar unos días en la casa con la condición de que permaneciera desnudo.

La furia se apoderó de él.

—¿Es que no sabes que esta casa ya no pertenece a tu padre? —preguntó, indignado—. No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí.

«Y menos a despertar en mí el deseo de seducirte», añadió para sí.

—Tiene una explicación —dijo él con voz cantarina—, pero es un poco difícil hablar a través de una puerta.

—Pues sal y explícalo —gruñó Bryan.

—No puedo. Estoy desnudo, ¡y no pienso salir envuelto en una toalla!

Bryan sonrió para sí. Si él supiera que lo acababa de ver tal y como había llegado al mundo… No era de extrañar que no lo hubiera reconocido. Sólo lo conocía de la televisión, donde aparecía cada vez que celebraba un cumpleaños. Unos años antes, al cumplir los veintiuno, la celebración había sido tan multitudinaria y ostentosa, que había sido noticia en todos los periódicos. Sin embargo, no recordaba haberlo visto recientemente.

Siempre había pensado en él como el prototipo del niño rico y mimado, y estaba convencido de que su belleza debía de ser producto de la cirugía estética y del tinte rojizo. En eso, evidentemente, se había equivocado: era una belleza natural.

¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en él de aquella manera!

—¿Qué te parece si me esperas abajo en diez minutos?

Aunque era una sugerencia sensata, Bryan no pudo evitar que le irritara.

—Que sean cinco —masculló, antes de dar media vuelta e ir hacia la puerta del dormitorio

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¿Quieren conocer el KaiXRei?

**SPOILER:**

_Los tres hombres que estaban cruzando el bar eran todos altos. Por sí eso no fuera suficiente para darles ventaja sobre otros miembros de su sexo, además, eran guapos y, sí, para qué negarlo, muy ricos._

_El que iba a la cabeza directamente hacia la barra y dispuesto a invitar a la primera ronda era Kai Hiwatari, hijo único y heredero del imperio _WHY STYLE_. Veintiséis años y uno de los solteros de oro de la ciudad, bien conocido por la larguísima lista de parejas que había tenido. Sorprendentemente, ninguna de ellas hablaba mal de él. Era un hombre encantador dedicado en cuerpo y alma al placer, a la soltería y a no trabajar más de lo estrictamente necesario._

* * *

Actualización el próximo domingoc: Ya saben, las etiquetas se alternarán dependiendo de la pareja que salga en el capítulo. Por cierto; se me ocurrió algo bastante ingenioso, si les gusta la historia & desean seguirla periódicamente, pónganme en su review que quieren un MP, ahí, responderé a su review & además les mandaré el link de su actualización ¿Les parece?

Espero que les guste el fic, va para largoc:

**Besos.**


	2. Frustración (OS)

**Título del fanfic».** **Our** **Secret**  
**Parejas ». **KaiRei ( mención del BryBrook & YuMax )  
**Género». **Fluff, AU.  
**Advertencias ».** Se menciona el M-preg pero no existe er… Es la secuela del BryBrook, pero la precuela del YuMax.

* * *

**Descripción ». **_¡Kai Hiwatari estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo!_

Rei creía conocer muy bien a Kai Hiwatari -Kai para los amigos-, su jefe al que tenía por un tipo encantador y libertino acostumbrado a que las personas cayeran rendidas a sus pies y a llevar una vida muy fácil. ¡Estaba seguro de que, para el bicolor, no era más que su eficiente secretario hasta que un día estuvo a punto de perder lo más preciado que había en su vida y Kai lo ayudó ofreciendo casarse con él! Pero todo tiene un precio y Kai quería que ese matrimonio de conveniencia le asegurara que Rei iba a seguir siendo su secretario y amante…

* * *

**Capítulo uno ~****Frustración**  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~

Varias cabezas se giraron cuando los tres hombres entraron en el bar principal del club. Tanto hombres como mujeres los miraron con una mezcla de envidia y de admiración.

No solamente porque los tres eran ricos, ya que la mayoría de los miembros del Club de Golf de Moscú lo eran, sino porque despertaban una atracción básica que afectaba especialmente a las personas solteras.

En la Edad de Piedra, las féminas se sentían irremediablemente atraídas por los hombres que mejor pudieran protegerlas y que tuvieran más dotes para la caza, es decir, por los machos alfa cuya genética sobresaliera por encima de la de los demás machos y fueran los mejores especímenes para asegurar la especie.

Las mujeres de hoy en día creen que eligen a sus parejas según otros criterios como la bondad o el sentido del humor, pero investigaciones recientes demuestran que eso no es cierto. Por lo visto, lo que hace a un hombre más atractivo es la altura.

Los tres hombres que estaban cruzando el bar eran todos altos. Por sí eso no fuera suficiente para darles ventaja sobre otros miembros de su sexo, además, eran guapos y, sí, para qué negarlo, muy ricos.

El que iba a la cabeza directamente hacia la barra y dispuesto a invitar a la primera ronda era Kai Hiwatari, hijo único y heredero del imperio _WHY STYLE_. Veintiséis años y uno de los solteros de oro de la ciudad, bien conocido por la larguísima lista de parejas que había tenido. Sorprendentemente, ninguna de ellas hablaba mal de él. Era un hombre encantador dedicado en cuerpo y alma al placer, a la soltería y a no trabajar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Los otros dos no se parecían a él, ya que eran adictos al trabajo, estaban casados y sus vidas habían sido más complicadas, lo que les había hecho más duros.

Bryan Kuznetsov era el propietario de Inmobiliaria Kuznetsov, el grupo del sector más importante de Moscú mientras que Yuriy Ivanov era el dueño de Wolfborg, la mejor agencia de publicidad de la ciudad.

Los tres eran amigos desde la universidad y se conocían muy bien, sabían cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y sus puntos fuertes y se querían como hermanos.

Sin embargo, la partida de golf que echaban todos los jueves por la mañana iba muy en serio, apostaban dinero y todos querían ganar.

—¿Qué le pasa hoy a Kai? —le preguntó Yuriy a Bryan mientras se sentaban en una mesa de la terraza que daba al hoyo dieciocho—. No lo había visto nunca jugar tan mal.

—Pues yo sí. Cuando estuviste de viaje hace unas semanas, justo antes de tu boda. Le gané sin esfuerzo.

—Qué raro.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Juegas bien, pero el mejor de nosotros es él.

—No me extraña. Prácticamente vive en el campo de golf.

—Es cierto —contestó Yuriy, que jugaba bastante también aunque no todo lo que le hubiera gustado desde que se había casado el año anterior—. Ahora que lo pienso, la semana pasada tampoco estuvo muy bien. Nos ganó por los pelos. ¿A qué crees que se debe su pérdida de forma?

—No estoy seguro, pero en noviembre tenía problemas con alguna persona—contestó Bryan.

Yuriy se quedó realmente sorprendido porque Kai nunca tenía problemas con las relaciones. De hecho, se solían tirar a sus pies y él elegía al que quería.

—¿Qué tipo de problema? —quiso saber.

—Me dio la sensación de que le gustaba un chico que no le hacía caso.

—Vaya, sería la primera vez en su vida. ¿De quién se trata?

—No me lo dijo y yo tampoco le quise preguntar.

—Ya —suspiró Yuriy, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Kai, que iba hacia ellos con tres jarras de cerveza en la mano.

¿Por qué se le estarían resistiendo a Kai, que siempre se acostaba con quien él quería? ¿Tal vez porque su reputación de donjuán le precedía?

No, eso nunca había sido problema para él. De hecho, ser un donjuán le hacía todavía más apetecible y atractivo.

—A lo mejor no ha jugado bien hoy porque anoche se acostó tarde y acompañado —comentó Bryan—. Los dos sabemos que no hay persona que se resista a esos ojos misteriosos. Excepto mi Brook y tu Maximilian, por supuesto.

—Venga ya, no es tan irresistible —contestó Yuriy aunque sabía que su amigo era un imán para los hombres y también para las mujeres.

—Espero que te hayas acordado de pedirme una sin alcohol —le comentó Bryan a Kai cuando éste dejó las tres copas sobre la mesa—. Tengo que trabajar esta tarde.

—Yo, también —comentó Yuriy.

—Pues ya somos tres —contestó Kai, tomando asiento junto a sus amigos.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar? ¿Tú? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se ha muerto alguien?

—No, pero casi —contestó Kai, dando un buen trago a la cerveza—. Mi abuelo se ha ido de segunda luna de miel con su esposa número cinco y yo me he quedado al mando de todo.

—¿Eso nos lo dices para que vayamos vendiendo las acciones que tenemos en WHY STYLE? —bromeó Yuriy.

Kai se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que sea para tanto. Las peores decisiones de negocios que he visto tomar en la vida se las he visto tomar a mi abuelo cuando está poseído por la lujuria. ¿Quién sabe? Para cuando baje de la nube, a lo mejor he conseguido recuperar algunos de los millones de los que ha ido tirando por ahí en nombre del amor. A lo mejor se te ha olvidado, querido pelirrojo, pero yo era uno de los mejores en la universidad. Te recuerdo que terminé Económicas y Derecho empresarial con sobresalientes. No soy solamente un chico guapo.

—Ahora ya sabemos por qué has jugado tan mal hoy —comentó Bryan—. ¿Cuándo ha sido todo esto?

—El fin de semana pasado.

—Ahora que lo dices, pareces bastante cansado. Seguramente, hace mucho tiempo que no trabajabas una jornada completa.

—Así es —admitió Kai sin querer confesar que durante unas cuantas semanas antes de Navidad había ido a la oficina casi todos los días y había trabajado de sol a sol.

La razón de aquel episodio tan raro en él había sido su secretario, al que había contratado unos meses atrás.

Rei Kon no le había parecido excesivamente sexy. No era guapo y no poseía una belleza clásica, ya que sus rasgos faciales eran demasiado delicados. Tenía los pómulos demasiado altos y los labios demasiado fuertes. En aquel momento, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía un buen físico. En verdad, en el momento de la entrevista Kai se había concentrado única y exclusivamente en su magnífico currículum.

Aquello se explicaba porque su abuelo le había dicho de repente que le dejaba a cargo del departamento editorial de Why Style y él tenía un poco de prisa por encontrar a un buen secretario. No había contado ni por asomo con hacerse cargo de nada de la empresa hasta que su abuelo muriera, pues, aunque era cierto que Voltaire Hiwatari, siempre decía que su nieto y único heredero tenía mucha experiencia en todos los departamentos de su compañía, no era un hombre que delegara fácilmente.

Y a Kai no le había hecho absolutamente ninguna gracia que lo hiciera de repente.

Lo cierto era que, en un principio, no se había dado cuenta de que el señorito eficiencia le iba a obligar a hacer el trabajo que su abuelo le había confiado o que iba a consumirse por el deseo que sentía por él.

Y lo más perverso de toda aquella situación era que no podía hacer nada porque, para cuando se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba aquel chico, él estaba a punto de casarse con otro.

Aunque todo el mundo lo consideraba un playboy sin escrúpulos, lo cierto era que jamás le habría quitado la pareja a otra persona. Para él, el sexo era una de las necesidades mayores de la vida, pero solamente cuando era fácil y no tenía complicaciones ni consecuencias.

Si Rei no hubiera tenido pareja, lo habría seducido e ir a la oficina no se habría convertido en una tortura, sino en un placer. Sin embargo, ahora se tenía que aguantar el deseo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Aquello lo había llevado incluso a perder interés en otros pretendientes a los que de repente encontraba extremadamente aburrido.

En aquellos momentos de su vida, sólo quería estar con uno.

Por primera vez en su vida no podía ser.

—¿Te has mudado al ático de tu abuelo? —le preguntó Yuiry.

—No, me dijo que lo hiciera mientras él estuviera fuera, pero prefiero quedarme en mi casa de Arbat.

Se trataba de una casa que se había comprado hacía unos años con el dinero que había ganado en la Bolsa, o sea, que se la había comprado sin ayuda financiera de su abuelo. Había invertido el dinero que había ganado durante varios veranos recogiendo fruta cuando sus amigos de la universidad se creían que estaba esquiando en Europa, veranos que había aprovechado para recorrer Rusia y demostrarse a sí mismo que no necesitaba el dinero de su abuelo o de sus difuntos padres para sobrevivir y que era capaz de trabajar como todo el mundo.

Lo había hecho por orgullo.

Aquel piso que había reformado hacía poco daba al río de Moscú, por lo que sabía, Bryan había adquirido una mansión más ostentosa, cerca de ahí… y a la piscina natural a la que iba a nadar todas las mañanas, lloviera o hiciera sol. Era un lugar perfecto para un soltero, ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño y tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear.

La idea de vivir en el enorme ático de su abuelo, que para su gusto era una casa demasiado lujosa y sin alma, no le apetecía en absoluto aunque estaba en el mismo rascacielos que la empresa familiar.

—De haberte quedado en casa de tu abuelo, te habrías ahorrado un atasco todos los días —comentó Yuriy—. Nunca llegarías tarde. Así, ese secretario tuyo estaría contento me refiero a ese que no para de llamarte. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Rei —contestó Kai estremeciéndose ante la idea de no volver a llegar tarde porque llegar tarde era el único poder que tenía sobre aquel hechicero.

Rei no podía soportar la impuntualidad y Kai era consciente de que se ponía muy nervioso cuando llegaba tarde, lo que le hizo mirar el reloj y acordarse de que tenía una reunión en un par de horas en el despacho a la que no debía llegar tarde porque los otros directivos pensarían que era un maleducado y no causaría buena imagen que el presidente ejecutivo hiciera algo así.

Aunque fuera el presidente ejecutivo de la empresa sólo de manera temporal, Kai tenía muy claro que quería causar buena impresión a su equipo.

Afortunadamente, había tenido la buena idea de dejar ropa suya en casa de su abuelo. Así, podría ducharse y cambiarse allí. También era importante la indumentaria. No creía que fuera a causar buena impresión con unos pantalones informales y una camisa de manga corta.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero no me puedo quedar más. Tengo una reunión muy importante esta tarde —se despidió de sus amigos terminándose la cerveza de un trago.

La cara que pusieron Yuiry y Bryan le hizo sonreír, pero la sonrisa se le borró en cuanto se puso al volante de su coche. En un cuarto de hora estaría en el distrito empresarial de la ciudad y, en menos de veinte minutos, se encontraría de vuelta en la guarida del león.

Kai metió la primera marcha de su precioso Ferrari y aceleró. Por una parte, quería ver a Rei. Evidentemente, ésa era su parte masoquista. Su parte más racional, sin embargo, sabía que no podía seguir así. Algún día se le iba a notar e iba a quedar en ridículo o, lo que sería mucho peor, no podría más, se abalanzaría sobre él y se encontraría con una denuncia por acoso.

La única solución lógica era deshacerse de aquel hombre pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Kai se había devanando los sesos buscando cualquier excusa para deshacerse de Rei, pero aquel tan eficiente que jamás cometía ni un solo error, nunca llegaba tarde ni se iba pronto. Era el secretario de dirección perfecto.

Rei se había convertido en su secretario cuando a la de su abuelo le habían dado unas más que merecidas vacaciones y había aceptado el puesto sin pestañear.

Una de las grandes esperanzas de Kai era que se iba a casar en cinco semanas. Lo único malo era que Rei no iba a tener una luna de miel muy larga. ¡El señorito eficiencia se iba a casar un viernes por la tarde en una ceremonia íntima y familiar, iba a pasar una luna de miel de dos días en un hotel del centro de la ciudad y tenía intención de estar trabajando el lunes por la mañana a primera hora!

La otra gran esperanza de Kai era que Rei tuviera hijos. Sabía que iba a cumplir veinticuatro, esa edad donde los jóvenes como él soñaban con tener una familia, así que seguro que iría a por un niño en cuanto se casara. De hecho, no hacía mucho, mientras se tomaban un café, había comentado que quería tener dos hijos. Primero un niño y, luego, una niña.

¡Sólo Dios sabía cómo se conseguían esas cosas! Pero seguro que, si alguien podía hacerlo, ése era Rei, que parecía tener toda la vida perfectamente planificada con horarios concisos y objetivos concretos.

Kai rezaba para que el día en que entrara en la oficina diciendo que estaba embarazado o algo por el estilo no estuviera muy lejano. Claro que estaba seguro de que Rei sería de los que trabajarían hasta prácticamente el parto. Y seguro que se ponía más bello con el embarazo. Seguro que entonces sus facciones se hicieran más delicadas todavía más atractivo, sus caderas se hicieran un poco más anchas, se le harían entonces irresistibles.

Kai se lo imaginó más sano y radiante que nunca, se imaginó deseándolo todavía más y se asustó.

Aquello le hizo apretar los dientes con fuerza y preguntarse si iba a ser capaz de aguantar otro año así. No le iba a quedar más remedio. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

Cuando se quedara embarazado, podía ofrecerle una baja muy generosa. Por ejemplo, seis meses con el sueldo completo. Incluso doce meses si fuera necesario. No, imposible justificar un año entero. Se iba a tener que conformar con seis meses. Con un poco de suerte, cuando se cumpliera el plazo, se habría obsesionado por completo con su hijo porque, por supuesto, sería un niño y no querría volver al trabajo.

¡Qué felicidad! ¡Qué felicidad!

Hasta entonces, iba a tener que encontrar otras maneras de manejar la situación y de minimizar el efecto que Rei tenía en él. La solución más fácil era echarse un novio o novia nuevo, buscar a una persona guapa y apasionada. Desde luego, tenía dónde elegir. Sí, podía decantarse por un peli-verde delgado. Así, se quitaría la espinita de Rei.

El distrito empresarial apareció ante él y Kai sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Rezó para que Rei no llevara aquel maldito traje negro de nuevo, ése que tenía una chaqueta que le marcaba la cintura y ese pantalón que abrazaba su trasero, ése que le quería quitar y hacer jirones desde que se lo había visto por primera vez.

Nada más entrar en la guarida del león, se dio cuenta de que no había habido suerte. Había bautizado así a las oficinas de su abuelo muchos años atrás, pero en aquel entonces el león había sido su mayor. Ahora se trataba de otro león. Un león que no gruñía, pero que podía resultar igual de intimidante.

Kai intentó no estremecerse cuando Rei miró el reloj y luego lo miró de arriba abajo, fijándose en su ropa.

—Espero que no vayas a ir así a la reunión —le espetó.

Kai ocultó tras una sonrisa el fastidio que le había producido el comentario.

—Rei, ni siquiera a mí se me ocurriría algo así. Voy a subir a casa de mi abuelo a cambiarme. El domingo me traje ropa para este tipo de ocasiones —le explicó—. La cabeza está para algo más que para peinarse—añadió viendo con satisfacción que Rei lo miraba sorprendido—. Por favor, pídeme un sándwich de jamón y queso. Ya sabes cómo me gusta. Y un café también. Diles que me lo traigan en… veinte minutos —concluyó consultando su Rolex.

A continuación, se encerró en su despacho, aquel lugar en el que se encontraba a salvo y que tenía un ascensor que iba directamente al ático de su abuelo.

Kai bendijo aquel ascensor que le iba a permitir no tener que volver a pasar por delante de su secretario de nuevo.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Fue tan lol escribir eso, jamás me acostumbraré… ¿Quieren conocer el YuMax?**

* * *

**SPOILER:**

—_Podría disculparlo si es que el chico quedó embarazado por accidente —dijo Kai—. Casarse con él en esas circunstancias habría sido lo justo y lo correcto. Lo que no le puedo perdonar es que lo dejara embarazado deliberadamente._

_Tuvo que llevarse una parte de la almohada a la boca para reprimirse el llanto. Era una suerte que estuviera tendido de lado y de espaldas a Bryan y a Kai porque de otra manera lo habrían visto moverse._

_—Yo puedo entender por qué lo hizo —afirmó Bryan—. Acuérdate de cómo se puso cuando se enteró de que Julia era estéril. El pobre era una sombra de sí mismo…_

**Actualización: Domingo. **

**Besos.**


End file.
